captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Germ Wars
"Germ Wars" is a Season 2 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the thirteenth episode of the season and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. The episode was cowritten by Ted Alben and Greg Klein. Plot summary Kevin is infected with a video virus from a strange rock that he found in Kongoland. Because he is not from Videoland, his body doesn't know how to fight off the virus. So using one of Kid Icarus' shrinking arrows, the N Team goes to fight the virus from the inside, while Duke and Gameboy head over to Faxanadu to find a fabled elixir to cure Kevin with. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * This episode has much in common with "The Feud of Faxanadu." Both episodes feature the world of Faxanadu (and are actually the only two episodes of the series to do so), and both feature a minor character who isn't really a villain, but who is intimidated by the main villain into serving him. * This marks the only episode where Kevin isn't the main character but however isn't absent. * It is unknown what game this episode is based on. Some say Abadox and some say Life Force, an NES game which was released as Salamander in Japan. Both games had some sort of "Fantastic Voyage" or "Womb Level" in some levels. * Last episode to be animated by Spectrum Animation. (The next episode, "When Mother Brain Rules," was a clip show that summarized the plot of the first two seasons. It was made specifically for NBC and was not released on any VHS tapes or included on any of the Shout Factory DVD sets.) * After this episode, NBC started making some serious budget cuts to its Saturday morning cartoon lineup due to the increasing popularity of Saved by the Bell. As a result, Season 3 was animated by Plus One Animation, a cheaper and low-quality animation studio. Errors Animation * In two frames, Kevin's life force is incorrectly colored the way that Kevin himself is normally colored. * When Duke and Gameboy are listening to King Melvis, he has a blue face but flesh-colored hands. ** Speaking of Gameboy, how can he be on Faxanadu with Duke and acting as Kevin's life force meter at the same time? * The arrow Kid Icarus fires to break the gum alternates between being red and green. * When Kevin is in bed, the blue stripes that were on his face mere moments ago are gone. Continuity * King Melvis speaks with a different voice here than he did in "The Feud of Faxanadu." More specifically, it sounds like the same voice actor, but he's no longer doing an impersonation of Elvis Presley. * When Cell dumps the acid down on the N Team, Mega Man asks Dr. Wright what "that steamy liquid" is. ** This may not be an error if Mega Man is still a robot in this episode, since he might not have learned about human anatomy and biology. (This would also explain why both Kid Icarus and Simon felt more emotional about Kevin's well-being than Mega Man did earlier in the episode.) However, if this episode takes place after Mega Man passes through the Warp of Life and becomes human in "Happy Birthday, Megaman," this most likely was an error. ** This also contradicts Mega Girl's theory of passing the "Warp of Life" before Mega Man did in the previous Season 1 episode "Happy Birthday Megaman." If that's the case, then she could have found some time in her schedule to teach Mega Man human anatomy and biology, just in case that Dr. Wright wasn't around. * In earlier episodes, such as "Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street," Simon usually acted like a jerk and made sarcastic remarks if he thought Kevin was in danger. In this episode, he shows concern for Kevin's health and safety when he learns about the video virus. Is he finally maturing? * it also Helps for the Fact that Simon started out as an immature jerk throughout Season 1 which he didn't trust Kevin as an experianced Game master at first and was always willing to 1-up kevin to make him look bad competing for Princess Lana's Affections,but as the series went on,Simon started to slowly Mature throughout most of the Season 2 episodes. furthermore,Simon almost completely gets over his jerk ego personality in Season 3 which he even asked for Kevin's help in the Season 3 Episode "Return to CastleVania" to help him clear his name after being accused of dis-honoring his Grandfather "Trevor Belmont". Logic * How can a bubble filled with breath rise? Can Mega Man exhale hydrogen or helium? * Kevin sneezing out one of the feathers from Simon's coat brings up an interesting question. What else was left in Kevin's body and has now grown back to full size? Kid Icarus' feathers? Lana's hair? Where? What kinds of problems might they cause Kevin in the future? * Why would Kid Icarus also have to hold onto the N Team when Mega Man was using bubblegum to float them up? He has wings so he can fly. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Spectrum Animation Studio